This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application serial no. 89113837, filed Jul. 12, 2000.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a type of multiple selection architecture. More particularly, the present invention relates to a keyboard control system having a manufacturer""s identification code and a multiple selection matrix. The keyboard control system uses simple circuits and a few keyboard controller leads in addition to sharing with the LED input/output port. The said system is capable of finding much needed data from the keyboard controller or reading the data from an external serial EEPROM.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, most peripheral device controllers of personal computers can perform a variety of sophisticated functions through integration. The aim of integrating various functions is to simplify circuit connection and miniaturize the final product. Some products are even capable of operating as a single controller. Consequently, controller suppliers are developing products having groups of parameters that can be set by customers on demand. The reason for developing single controller with groups of programmable parameters is to provide customer a product that can be applied under a variety of conditions, thereby saving product and stock-up cost. The reason for developing single controller is particularly strong in the case of keyboard products used on personal computers.
Most keyboard manufacturers manufacture OEM equipment. In other words, keyboard manufactures often have to provide products having different configuration and model to customers. Frequently, each customer demand a particular identification code, keyboard matrix arrangement, product serial number and functions. With regard to various OEM manufacturers or product manufacturers, the types of techniques used can be roughly divided into three categories, namely:
1. Fixed type: A group of customer-related data is installed inside the same type of controllers, and hence the product and integrated circuit (IC) manufacturers must provide a controller to each corresponding customer. However, this type of arrangement tends to increase cost in data preparation and product stocking.
2. External EEPROM: All variable or customer data are put into an external serial EEPROM outside the controller so that the controller contains none of these data. Although this method is able to unite the design of the controller so that different customers can use the same type of controller, the need for the external EEPROM adds some cost to the product.
3. A selection method (that differs from this invention): Using the n input/output ports of a controller, an external logic involving a combination of xe2x80x981xe2x80x99s and xe2x80x980xe2x80x99s to form 2n selections. Although this method permits the holding of several groups of preset data inside the controller, there is no provision for resolving exceptions and there is no external backup for inputting any data from external devices. Moreover, high-demand input/output ports of the controller must be used.
Hence, how to accommodate all these different data inside a single controller and provide the capacity to channel new data into the controller via a supporting device at the same time is a major target for the future.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard control system that includes a manufacturer""s identification code and a multiple selection matrix therein. The keyboard controller system includes a keyboard controller, three LED current-limiting resistors, three LED indicator lights and six jumpers. The keyboard controller includes an LED0 lead, a LED1 lead, a LED2 lead, a first input/output port and a second input/output port. One end of the first LED current-limiting device, the second LED current-limiting device and the third current-limiting device are connected to a voltage source. The positive terminal of the first LED indicator light is connected to the other terminal of the first LED current-limiting device while the negative terminal is connected to the keyboard controller LED0 lead. The positive terminal of the second LED indicator light is connected to the other terminal of the second LED current-limiting device while the negative terminal is connected to the keyboard controller LED1 lead. The positive terminal of the third LED indicator light is connected to the other terminal of the third LED current-limiting device while the negative terminal is connected to the keyboard controller LED2 lead. The first jumper is positioned between the first input/output port and the LED0 lead; the second jumper is positioned between the first input/output port and the LED1 lead; and the third jumper is positioned between the first input/output port and the LED2 lead. Similarly, the fourth jumper is positioned between the second input/output port and the LED0 lead; the fifth jumper is positioned between the second input/output port and the LED1 lead; and, the sixth jumper is positioned between the second input/output port and the LED2 lead.
Only one of the first, the second and the third jumpers formed a first set is turned on, and one of the fourth, the fifth and the sixth jumpers formed a second set is turned on, and the first and the second sets operate independently. The first, the second, the third, the fourth, the fifth and the sixth jumpers are located within an electrically erasable and programmable read only memory (EEPROM). The EEPROM is used for storing a client-requirement data for inputting into the keyboard controller. In addition, the first, the second and the third LED current-limiting device are selected from a group consisting of a resistor, an inductor and a conductive wire.
The present invention further provides a multiple selection method of a keyboard controller having a manufacturer""s identification code and a multiple selection matrix therein. First, the keyboard controller is set in an initial period. A first data is then acquired through a plurality of input/output ports of the keyboard controller by reading timings from a SCLK and a SDATA leads of a serial EEPROM. Then, it determines whether the first data is meaningless, wherein if the first data is meaningless, the keyboard controller is externally connected to the serial EEPROM and then read data stored in the serial EEPROM to the keyboard controller, else the keyboard controller is not externally connected to the serial EEPROM and an internal data selection within the keyboard controller is performed. The internal data selection is performed by setting a plurality of jumpers and a plurality of LED leads to select a jumper configuration corresponding to the keyboard controller from a built-in table.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.